No One
by Lady-of-the-Dragon-Flame
Summary: Hiei believes Kuwabara is a man who belongs to No One. As he watches the blood slowly dry on his fingers and his sword steadily sink to the bottom of a dark pond He realizes that if only he’d seen it sooner Kuwabara might have belonged to him.


I do not own any rights to Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters. Because believe me if I did this wouldn't just be a fanfic it would be reality.

I really wanted to get this fic up and rolling so if you spot any grammatical errors feel free to call me on it. I hope you guys enjoy this I've been working on it for what seems like forever.

HAPPY READING!!!!!

No One

Kuwabara ran a large hand over Hiei's pale cheek, his fingers gently ghosting across ridiculously warm skin that was as smooth as any flower petal. He could feel the other's breath upon his face as he bent toward him and was intoxicated with in the scent of smoke and fire that radiated from the red eyed boy as sweat trickled down his body. The demon's eyes were as wide as saucers and his normally even and steady breaths came in hurried and frantic puffs. Trying futilely to force large amounts of air into the lungs that were desperately trying to close out of pure shock.

Hiei's sword.

The one which he had fought every battle with since he'd received it, his only form of protection and protecting his loved ones was currently shoved to the hilt inside of Kuwabara's chest. Hiei just could not understand this. Could not understand why shoving his sword through the carrot top's flesh had been the only conclusion he had come to.

Yet still the human had reached for him. Not to strike him down as the demon had previously thought but to gently lean forward, further impaling himself upon Hiei's sword, and caress the smaller boy's face. Shock had made him freeze, but it was the simple strokes of Kuwabara's calloused fingers that kept him there.

Tears rolled down the carrot top's face making his cheeks shine as a soft smile pulled at his lips. Still Hiei did not understand. There was a long blade firmly placed in the larger boy's gut and yet he did not cry out, did not fight back, and made no efforts to remove the blade from within his person. It made no sense. As blood dripped from the carrot top onto the hilt of Hiei's sword the demon's grip slid slightly. Once upon a time blood had been the only thing he had understood. When someone hurt you, you bled. When you hurt them they bled. Loose too much blood you die. Fight long enough and learn, and the less you bled. It was simple.

Then when Yukina had shown up it had gotten complicated. Blood took on different meanings like how it was the one thing that tied you to your loved ones but it did not tie you to your lover. Rather Yukina and her lover. Her lover. Kuwabara Kazuma.

The human currently impaled upon his sword.

In the middle of the night.

In the thickest of the forest.

That surrounded Genkai's temple.

Where Yukina lie peacefully sleeping.

None the wiser.

Kuwabara hacked and coughed bringing up substantial amounts of blood. Blood that Hiei had spilt. Still he did not understand.

Hiei could feel Kuwabara's heartbeat through his sword. It resonated through the blade down to the hilt where it beat against the demon's bloodied palms. Disgusted he pulled the sword from the human's body and was there to catch him as the larger boy fell to the ground.

Blood covered his lips and pain coursed through his dark eyes, yet still his smile remained.

The wound was deep and there was no way Hiei would ever be able to stop the bleeding as it forced its way through the wound.

The ruby eyed demon had known wounds all too well. It was part of the reason he had once understood blood. When you where wounded you bled. Simple enough. Only he had stopped bleeding.

Every time the demon saw Kuwabara with Yukina it was a blow. He felt pain, would know he was wounded but would see no blood. Again he would feel it, every time Kuwabara would smile at the petite koorime. A wound for sure right above his heart and yet no blood. Finally, as Kuwabara would press his lips upon the pale skin of Yukina's hands in a gentle kiss he would feel as though his heart had stopped, his breath would not come and he had surely taken some sort of blade to the chest.

Still No Blood.

The demon did not understand.

How could there be a wound with no blood? Hiei had felt pain, had known it was pain for they were indeed close friends and yet he did not bleed. As though the wound did not exist. As though it was all in his mind.

Kuwabara lay his large body wrapped within Hiei's small arms, trying desperately to lift his arm up to the demon's face. The appendage would not move and his breathing was erratic just trying to force it. Hiei seeming to understand, lifted Kuwabara's fingers to his face once more and let them sit there against his skin.

Some thing about Yukina and Kuwabara together had seemed so utterly wrong. Maybe it was the way she smiled at him or the way she leaned on him for support. She'd seemed unfit to be at the carrot top's side and yet there she was, constantly affixed to him. Giggling and smiling, touching and clinging like some kind of parasite with an ulterior motive that was obvious to all accept Kuwabara. Hiei had not been able to pinpoint it, but he did not like it.

Finally, the very sight of them would cause Hiei to double over in pain to the point where he could no longer be in the same room with them.

So, he'd had enough of it.

That very night he'd followed the tall carrot top into the woods careful not to be seen or detected. Kuwabara had stopped at a stream and lounged by its side gazing silently up at the stars. None the wiser of Hiei's presence until he'd stepped up to the boy.

"Hiei, what are you doing here?"

Kuwabara moved to push himself up on his elbows and lock eyes with the small demon who stood above him.

Hiei did not answer but he never moved his stunning ruby eyes from the carrot top. Kuwabara gazed on and relished in the attention. How many dreams and fantasies had he concocted that ended up just like this? He, Kuwabara Kazuma lying open and exposed while the object of his every desire circled him with his swift and flawless grace.

Kuwabara's eyes twitched to the demon's slim muscled legs and watched eagerly as they moved working a circle around the larger boy.

"Hiei-".

"Shut up human!"

Kuwabara tried to hide his flinch by pushing himself up so that he was no longer leaning but he wasn't entirely sure if he had. He watched Hiei warily now. The demon seemed slightly frantic and unbelievably unsettled as he murmured to himself. Kuwabara listened but he caught only a couple words and phrases like, 'not right' or 'Yukina doesn't deserve'.

After hearing Yukina's name Kuwabara all but froze.

Had Hiei figured it out?

Had the demon realized that the relationship that he and Yukina shared wasn't exactly all that it seemed?

The carrot top tried to defuse what he thought to be coming.

"Hiei please let me explain."

He was cut off again.

"You. You and Yukina. It was never right in the first place."

Kuwabara looked on readily worried. How long had the fire demon known?

"Hiei. I never meant to hurt Yukina. It was her idea20initially but I'd gone along with it to help-," he couldn't find a word.

"To help?!? To help what?!?! To help who?!? Her!?!? To help Yukina?!?!"

Still the demon paced around the human, who was quickly finding himself more and more unsettled. But he would not give up.

"Hiei please! It was all because none of us wanted to see you hurt. To see our friendship die."

Kuwabara watched on as Hiei froze just over his left shoulder and he was twisted oddly just to see him. He quickly found that he would have rather had the man pacing. He righted himself so that he was facing the demon just in time to see a spark flare in his eyes as they locked with his.

"To see me hurt?"

The carrot top nodded, hoping that this was the right answer. It wasn't.

"What in all of Hell does this have to do with me!?!?!?!"

Kuwabara froze, then what were they fighting about?

With quick and determined strides Hiei was upon Kuwabara in seconds and the human could see the desperation and confusion swirling with in the demon's eyes.

"You. Will. Get. Rid. Of. Yukina."

The words were spoken slowly, deliberately and with perfect annunciation. Yet Kuwabara was sure he hadn't heard correctly.

"What?"

"Get rid of her."

Now he was sure of the words but not so sure of what they meant, or rather not so sure if Hiei had meant them.

Kuwabara pulled away from the obviously unstable demon and tried his hardest to stand up with his legs that seemed to have become a bit unstable themselves.

For long drawn out seconds Kuwabara looked deep within his friend's eyes searching for something.

"Hiei, what are you saying?"

The demon refused to meet the carrot tops eyes as he answered.

"You heard me human! Do not make me repeat myself!"

Still Kuwabara searched.

"I heard the words Hiei, but I'm not sure you know what your saying. Or what it sounds like your saying."

Hiei whipped his eyes up to meet Kuwabara's and the taller boy had to take a few steps back.

"Don't question me, human. I KNOW WHAT I SAID!!"

In that instant Kuwabara had found what he was looking for and he wished he hadn't. There in Hiei's eyes when, although he seemed to be anxious about saying the words, he found that the demon meant every single last one of them.

"Hiei".

"I said don't question me! Everyone may not be able to see it but I can! You don't belong with her! She has no right to be with you!"

Kuwabara felt something pang in his heart. He wasn't all that sure of what it was but he knew it had to do with the fact that this very conversation was so very wrong.

"Hiei stop."

"No. Get rid of her you buffoon."

"Hiei don't, please."

"No! You will listen to me-"

"I Said stop it you short three eyed freak!"

Silence stretched.

In all honesty Kuwabara hadn't really expected Hiei to stop but now that he had, the human wasn't so sure what he should say.

Hiei, in all of his demon glory had just told….no…demanded him, in not so many words to stop dating his sister. Yes, a fantasy come true, but not exactly. Kuwabara had not imagined the venom with which Hiei had spoke nor the hatred he saw burning within the demon's ruby eyes. How many times had the carrot top wished for this? Wished for Hiei to notice him for more than just the human buffoon? Wished for them to be more than agreeable companions? Too many. Far too many times and yet, he was still Kuwabara Kazuma, champion of love and it was true that while he had fallen in love with Yukina first, he now loved her brother. So, it was with a heavy heart and his beloved honor code in mind that he resigned himself to an unhappy fate. His ways, his code, would never allow him to condone Hiei in this state no matter what his heart said. Yukina had been his first true love and they were happy because of it even though she had been the one to tell _him_ where his heart truly lied. It was because of this that under the moon despite his love for the demon and this new found wariness he felt around him that Kuwabara moved. He stepped toward the demon beneath the watch of those ruby eyes and came to stand naught but a few inches in front of him. He locked eyes with the shorter man and planted a right hook right across his jaw.

For long moments the two didn't move.

Even longer still neither of them breathed.

Hiei had stumbled backward from the force of the blow and Kuwabara still stood poised with his hand in a fist. His deep onyx eyes transfixed on the dirt beneath his feet at the moment unable to lift them up to the demon's level. Parts of him couldn't bare to let the demon see what he knew swirled with in the depths of his eyes. Pain that was almost physical in the crippling way it made his knees buckle and his heart clench, sadness that brought the sting of tears to the back of his eyes, anger that burned hot in his righteous soul, betrayal that burned even hotter, and the last one, the last one that made him that much more angry and sad all at once. Love, did he love this demon so much that even when he had invoked these horrible feelings within him, making him doubt the demon and himself, that he still loved him? That even the beginnings of betrayal and anger were over shadowed by how much he loved the other? Was he that much in love? When had it come to that? When?

The taller boy drew in a deep breath trying to pull air back into his burning lungs.

"Hiei," the human broke the silence first taking strength from the fact his voice didn't crack, "I don't know what's gotten into you and really I don't give a rat's ass, but, if you ever talk down about Yukina again, threaten her like that again I'll…I'll-"

Hiei spat blood on to the ground, his fang had cut into the side of his mouth. "You'll what?" The demon challenged regaining some semblance of his normal behavior, when he acknowledged a challenge he took it.

"I know you've always thought of me as some worthless human but I'm not. And I will not stand here and listen to your bull shit anymore. I will fight you over this Hiei."

A small chuckle rolled itself from the demon's chest and the slow smile that stretched itself across his face added to the glare in his eyes. Forced himself to ignore the pang in his heart.

"Fight me human? Do you honestly believe you can fight me? And win?"

Kuwabara did not answer and Hiei seemed not to have noticed as he continued.

"And over what human a simple request? The woman does not deserve to be with you, I am merely saving you the pain of having to realize this on your own."

Kuwabara scoffed, "are you listening to yourself Hiei can you really be saying this about Yukina? What has she ever done to you? She's only ever shown you true kindness, the same that she shows everyone. What has she done?"

For just a moment Hiei's eyes turned unsure and then as soon as Kuwabara had seen it they were as hard as steel once more.

"Get rid of her."

Kuwabara clenched his fists at his sides and tried not to lunge at the demon.

"What has she done to you?"

"It doesn't matter you fool! Get rid of her!"

A wind kicked up and Hiei saw Kuwabara's lips move but whatever sound was made was carried away. For a moment he was distracted by the sight of the humans lips and how just a moment ago they were thinly stretched across his teeth in anger but now they flapped loosely in earnest. It took the demon a second to stop staring and then another to realize Kuwabara had spoken again.

"Why?"

Hiei froze.

For long moments it was simply silence and the only movement was the trickling stream.

Kuwabara watched the demon's face turn blank and his body rigid. He knew that Hiei had understood the question. He needed to know why. He needed to know. Tentatively, the human stepped closer.

"Tell me why Hiei?"

He spoke in his softest and most understanding voice. It was the least he could muster. Underneath all of that threatening was still the Hiei who'd fought alongside him and the man whom he'd fallen in love with.

Hiei hadn't noticed the human's approach and he was confused by how fast his heart sped up at the prospect of being close to Kuwabara. He tried to shake the tingle that sped up his spine but could not. The demon made to take a step back but for the first time Kuwabara was faster.

The human shot his hand forth and clamped it around the demon's wrist. He wouldn't let Hiei get away, he couldn't run from this, not this time.

"Hiei don't run. Answer me."

Hiei tried tugging his wrist away from Kuwabara's grip, surprised when he couldn't.

"Let go of me human."

Kuwabara realized that there was absolutely no conviction behind the demand. He stepped closer ignoring the fact that he could feel the blood rushing to his head. Maybe he could make him see reason, maybe he could fix this.

"Answer me Hiei. I won't be mad, just tell me why."

For some reason the demon couldn't muster a scoff and settled on a glare locking eyes with Kuwabara only to figure out that might not have been the best choice. He was caught. He was caught within two shimmering pools of onyx and try as he might to lift himself from them he soon found he was drowning. Sinking deep with in the human's eyes. When had this begun to happen? When had he started to become so affected by Kuwabara?

Something was burning deep within Hiei's soul Kuwabara could see it but couldn't identify it.

The human's lips were moving again. He tried to make out the words.

"Yukina hasn't hurt anyone please don't be mad at her."

Hiei went rigid again and ripped his wrist away from the human placing his palm over his sword and pulling it from its sheath. Kuwabara saw his energy spike at the sound of Yukina's name.

"This has nothing to do with that woman. Why are you so concerned for her? Maybe there's someone else you could be caring for?"

Kuwabara shook his head but did not move as the light of the moon hit the blade of Hiei's sword making it shimmer dangerously.

"We don't have to do it this way if you'd just answer me."

There was that light again, his soul was burning even more brightly then before. It could be anger but Kuwabara didn't think so.

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

Kuwabara's body seemed to have frozen in that instance.

"Hiei", his voice was ragged and this time it did crack. "You don't know why, do you?"

The demon did not answer nor did he move.

"You-, you don't have a clue do you?"

Still the demon said nothing.

Anger rose from the bottom of the human's soul bringing bile to the edge of his throat.

"Hiei-, you-, you make me sick."

Some thing sharp stabbed the demon from the inside and he forced himself not to cringe

Kuwabara was both devastated and satisfied to find that he meant it. He locked eyes with the demon and wouldn't let go even as the other male took a step backward.

"This entire time you've been badmouthing Yukina and you don't even know why do you? You call me pathetic but at least when I start a fight I know what its for and where its going. You, don't have a clue and you don't care. I-, I used to admire you Hiei, maybe something even beyond that but, I can't anymore."

Something panged at Hiei then. That last sentence he knew that it meant something but he couldn't be sure of what.

The access energy was fading. Was the demon feeling sorry? Could he? Kuwabara sighed. "It doesn't matter now does it, how I feel about you and all, because I could never forgive you for tonight, I could never look at you the same way again."

Hiei watched the human's eyes turn steely and fought down the anger rising to the front.

"Good-bye Hiei."

He hadn't heard or seen it but he could feel something shatter within him. His crimson eyes grew wide and his body went cold. The human began to turn from him and he couldn't help but feel so desperate at that point that it angered him. How dare he?

Hiei stepped forward and before Kuwabara knew what was happening there was a sword at his throat.

"You will not dismiss me."

At that moment he identified the emotion that had been coursing through the demon's soul.

Jealousy. But why?

Hiei latched an arm around the human's throat and bent him backward down to his level and pressed his body against his back.

"Have you yet to learn not to turn your back on a demon unless you're sure it's dead?"

The human did not respond.

Hiei gently ran the tip of his sword up and down over Kuwabara's jugular. Almost, amazedly the demon watched it travel over the carrot top's pale skin.

"How easy it would be to kill you."

Although the human did not respond he could tell the demon was not trying to threaten but was simply making a statement.

"If", the demon continued. "If I kill you than she can't get to you, then no one can have you."

Kuwabara's heartbeat stopped at that moment and he tried to force some air into is lungs. Could it be? Could it really be?

"Hiei, why are you doing this to me?"

A chuckle made its way off the demon's lips and Kuwabara couldn't help but notice that it sounded a little deranged.

"It's not just Yukina. It's all of them. How they cling to you, how they're always there by you, how they depend on you to be there for them. It sickens me. You don't belong to them Kuwabara."

The human forced himself not to react to the way Hiei said his name.

The demon scoffed. "I've even found myself doing it. Wondering where you are when I don't see you. It's pathetic."

"It isn't pathetic Hiei. They depend on me so that I can depend on them. Their my friends. You're my friend."

A rumble of a growl rolled itself inside Hiei's chest. "Are you lying to me now human? Just a moment ago you said you'd never forgive me."

"I won't, I didn't lie Hiei. But, I think-, I think I know what's wrong with you."

"What?"

"Hiei please listen let me explai-," but the other male cut him off.

"Enough talk human. The sound of your voice is grading on my nerves and if you don't believe me than I have to take care of you by myself."

Before the demon was aware of himself again he'd thrust his sword deep within the human's body.

The moon made the blood on his hands shimmer with an ethereal glow. And the pale hand that had caressed his cheek had since fallen.

For long moments he couldn't find his voice it was lost somewhere between the part that was so frustrated he could scream and the part that was so sad he could sob.

He opened his mouth and let his tongue dart across his lips trying to wet them after they'd gone dry. "Human," he forced his voice not to crack. Kuwabara's only response was to smile at Hiei.

This unnerved the demon, "don't smile you fool you're going to-to die."

Kuwabara tried to chuckle around the blood pooling between his lips but it came out as a chocked gurgle. Quickly, Hiei grabbed him by his shoulders and lifted his head higher. He watched morbidly fascinated as the way it dripped from the carrot top's lips staining them red.

The human's lips quivered as he tried to speak.

"I'm-I'm n-not go-ing to die Hi-ei."

Hiei scowled. "Don't talk you fool save your energy."

"I-I don't need to Hi-ei."

Again the demon scoffed.

"Is there something you know that I don't?"

Kuwabara caught hold of Hiei's evading eyes and held them as he nodded.

"You don-n't know yet th-that I lo-ve you."

Hiei's heart stopped and for a second the world stood still, but he'd let the grip on the carrot top's shoulders slip and his head lolled limply to the side. What the hell was going on? The demon was convinced there was absolutely no way he could have heard right. Love? He didn't know what love was.

For precious moments he sat unaware until the sound of choking reached his ears and he quickly pulled Kuwabara's head up. The sight of the blood threw him back into reality and he could feel his own heart trying to rip itself from his chest.

Hiei could not have possibly heard what he'd thought he had. Had the human lost his mind? As he looked down upon Kuwabara's pale face and unwavering onyx colored eyes he knew that there was no way he'd heard wrong. The human actually believed he loved him. Hiei, a demon, a thief, a murderer. The demon was sure it was the blood loss.

Kuwabara could see through Hiei's eyes to his thoughts he was trying to explain away what he had just said. The human would not let him.

"I love you Hiei. I al-always ha-ve."

Hiei tore his eyes away from the human's, "that's impossible. I would have- I would have noticed."

Kuwabara smiled again and this time the chuckle that fell from his lips actually sounded like a chuckle.

"Y-you couldn't ha-ve known. I did-n't know." He held the demon's eyes for this part. "Yukina to-ld me."

The demon's breath was suddenly caught in his throat and he tried to desperately force the bile that was threatening to rise back down to his stomach. That was impossible. Yukina and Kuwabara were in love, that was obvious to everyone. Why would she tell the man that she loved that he loved another? A man no less?

"Sh-she'd told me be-cause, she knew I-I could never truly love her, and it-it was wrong to keep tr-ying."

The human sighed sadly never releasing Hiei from his gaze. "She wa-s wrong, I lo-ve her…but, I-I love you more."

The human was loosing his mind. He was loosing too much blood, it was messing with his head. Balancing Kuwabara against him he ripped the sleeves off of his arms and pressed them against the wound on Kuwabara's chest and pressed his knee against the other on his back. The human winced violently but did not speak. Hiei desperately focused on the wound trying to stop the blood from flowing but he knew that it was futile. He looked around him hurriedly expecting to see someone coming to the carrot top's rescue. When he found no one in sight he cursed the detective for never being there when he was actually needed.

"No...one's coming Hiei." The human's words were even quieter and the pauses between them were growing longer. He was fading.

"I thought you said you weren't going to die?"

Kuwabara smiled weakly, "I'm-I'm…sorry…Hi-ei. I guess…I li-ed."

Hiei looked around again and when he could find no one there to help him he fell to his last resort.

"HELP!!!"

The shout shook the leaves and bushes around him and awoke the animals and creatures that dwelled in the ancient forest. The sound jolted Kuwabara to awareness and he couldn't help but be amazed.

Hiei shouted again and again and again and still no answer came. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and his breaths were erratic and his body began to shake. Still he couldn't understand it why had this happened why had he done what he'd done. And here he sat trying to save the very human he had tried to kill. Hiei had never wanted to save anyone as much in his entire life. Still he could not understand why.

Unbeknownst to him he'd asked the question out loud and although the human's state was hazy and faded he'd heard the words loud and clear. Kuwabara tried to gather as much strength as he could to answer the demon's distraught mind, but his body was growing cold and he could no longer feel his fingers or his toes and the pain was beginning to dull. He drew in deep breaths and readied himself to speak. He swallowed and opened his mouth but all that fell from his lips were coughs and wheezes as he began to gasp for air.

Hiei jolted at the sound and lifted Kuwabara's torso higher as to assist his lungs in taking in necessary oxygen. For precious moments Kuwabara could do nothing but cough and he desperately willed his body to settle. He had to answer Hiei's question before it was too late.

Hiei growled. "Don't you dare die human. I won't tell them what happened to you."

Kuwabara's coughs died down and for a few moments he said nothing.

"You…won't? O-or you ca-n't?"

Confused he could only ask. "What?"

"You won't…tell th-em what….hap-pened…or you ca-n't?"

The demon's eyes unconsciously flitted away from the human's face.

"What does it matter?"

"It…mat-ters because…you…don't…know."

Hiei could find no words to disprove the human's. There was a note in the carrot top's tone that suggested that he knew the answer to his own question. He just couldn't help but ask. "Why?"

Kuwabara tried to lift his hand once again to the demon's face but couldn't manage so Hiei, had to assist in laying the human's fingers against his cheek once more. The demon was surprised to find how cold the other's fingers were, but he said nothing.

"Be…cause, some-where…down in your…soul y-you…lo-ve…me too."

Again the demon froze and he forced himself to drag his eyes back to Kuwabara's face.

"What? I never said-"

Kuwabara moved his fingers over Hiei's soft lips and smiled.

"You…nev-er…had to. It's…what you've…done."

Hiei's eyes became blurred all of a sudden and he dare not move his hands from Kuwabara's wound to wipe them clean.

"I'm sorry. Please, believe I'm sorry."

Kuwabara nodded slowly as his arm grew tired and began to slip from the demon's face. Hiei moved a hand to place it back but quickly returned it to the human's chest.

"I…know…bec-ause if y-you could-n't have me…no one...could."

As the humans words slurred off of his lips his eyes began to close and his breathing began to slow.

"No, don't die. Don't go."

He didn't not answer.

The world seemed to fall to silence as Hiei watched Kuwabara die. He stared eyes wide and quivering his body unmoving. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He couldn't believe that he had just been the cause of the death of a teammate. No, not just a teammate, a friend, no…that didn't fit either. In the last few hours Kuwabara had become to mean more to him than anyone he had yet to know. However, Hiei being the demon that he was had ended that before they'd gotten a chance to truly find out what it could mean.

Brush moved behind him. Hiei quickly turned his head to find the help he had wanted but had come far too late to be of any use. There in all of her Ice Maiden glory was Yukina his half sister, with a silent scream firmly affixed to her face as she took in the scene before her.

There her dearest friend Kuwabara lay in the arms of his unrequited love bleeding from a terrible wound on his chest and the weapon that seemed to have caused the damage lay shimmering dangerously on the ground. A weapon belonging to said unrequited love, Hiei, her half brother.

His hatred for her sparked anew but he did his best to smother it when he felt Kuwabara's cold blood twined around his fingers. He had known blood once but he found that he suddenly, didn't wish to anymore. It was his paranoia and unreasonable hatred for Yukina that had ultimately killed the human.

He did not move when she rushed over to himself and Kuwabara's unmoving form and knelt beside them. Hiei could not look her in the face and he couldn't figure out if it was because he felt guilty or because she looked so pure and innocent and seemed to glow within the moonlight now that the dead Kuwabara had exonerated her from Hiei's previous accusations. In the end he decided it was both.

She reached a hand out toward Kuwabara's still form but never came close before Hiei had grabbed her wrist and growled out a simple. "Mine."

Yukina sat taken aback for precious moments before she managed to pull herself away from Hiei's bloody grip.

"He told you?"

Hiei said nothing, but the fiery blaze that seemed to dance in his eyes was enough to answer Yukina's question.

"He always thought it would end this way. That's why he never wanted to tell you even though I told him it wouldn't that I believed in you, brother."

Before the look of shock could even begin to twist itself against his face shouts suddenly began to ring loud through the forest and Hiei froze. Yukina watched him closely he seemed to have gone rigid with fear. She had never seen Hiei fear anything. However, she found that he did not move he seemed anxious to leave Kuwabara's body there.

She slowly laid a hand over Hiei's which had returned to the human's chest. Hiei slowly turned his head toward her and was finally able to meet her eyes. Although they were the same ruby red, a trait they shared from their father, he noticed her eyes were nothing like his.

"Run."

The shouts were becoming louder and Hiei could make out the words.

"HIEI!!!"

"KUWABARA!!!"

He could not find the words to question Yukina's actions.

"What kind of friend would I be I if I let the man he loved be harmed?"

"How do you know he wouldn't-"

"Brother, he wouldn't."

"KUWABARA!!!!" Yusuke shouted.

"Hiei!!!" Kurama hollered.

"Run."

Hiei stood slowly and lowered Kuwabara's body to the ground. He turned and picked up his sword but, didn't return it to the sheath at his side. It burned his fingers and seemed to cause pain where the handle came in contact with his skin.

He turned to Yukina.

"When Botan collects his soul tell her to tell him that he was right all along."

Yukina nodded and only had time to blink once before Hiei was gone. She ran a hand over Kuwabara's cold face wondering what exactly had transpired that night and why. His skin was cold and she was unsure if his soul was still intact for her to heal him.

The sound of rustling bushes filled the clearing and Kurama and Yusuke bust in on the scene. For precious moments they didn't speak and the only sound was the trickling stream and Yusuke's knees hitting the dirt.

Kurama was the first to recover and he stepped toward Yukina, seemingly reluctant to near Kuwabara's body.

"Is there anything that can be done?"

"I'm sorry but, I don't know. However, if we want to try anything I'll need Genkai and Botan's help and quickly."

He nodded and turned to Yusuke to ask for help, only to find the young man on his feet and heading toward them.

He knelt beside Yukina and Kuwabara and quickly scooped the human up into his arms.

"We have to go, now."

Was the only thing he said before speeding off into the night.

Yukina stood and was about to follow when Kurama stopped her.

"Yukina, was Hiei here? Was anyone?"

Yukina steeled herself for what she knew she had to do. She looked into Kurama's questioning green eyes, then away to look in the direction she thought the demon had headed, and then back.

"I'm sorry Kurama but, there was no one."

End.

I'd really appreciate some feedback on this one. If only to say it sucks or its cool I'd be okay with that. Also, if I get a lot of reviews asking for a sequel I wouldn't mind doing one so don't be afraid to ask. I hope you guys enjoyed this, please review.


End file.
